A known type of solar receiver has a cylindrical shape and is built of tube panels deployed around the circumference of the boiler. An example of such a receiver in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,803. In a cylindrical solar receiver, solar heat flux is absorbed by the exterior panels and transferred therefrom to the tubes on the interior side of each panel. The exterior-facing half of each tube will thereupon become hotter than the interior-facing half of each tube. Because of this temperature differential, the tubes may be subject to excessive thermal stresses and/or bending that could lead to subsequent damage of the solar receiver or failure of the tubes.
Embodiments of the present invention may address the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.